


Two Hunters and a Baby - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam and Dean's night alone in the bunker is interrupted by Crowley needing an interesting favor.





	Two Hunters and a Baby - Art Post

**Fic title:** Two Hunters and a Baby

 **Author name:** Vexed Wench  
  
**Summary:** Sam and Dean's night alone in the bunker is interrupted by Crowley needing an interesting favor. **  
**

**Link to Fic:[AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11269347)**

**Author's Note:**

> I was lucky enough to have this prompt claimed by the wonderful Vexed Wench who brought it to life beautifully. Go read it.


End file.
